User blog:ShiverCold64/Sya Kireina
''Sya Kireina ''is a former human being who was trapped inside Byran’s world, and a major antagonist in Darkness of Darachi. She was responsible for several major events in the series, including the summoning of GOD. She would soon go on to become a nephalem, finding a way to escape back into the real world. To further her own agenda, she has used various fake identities to infiltrate organizations or build personal (faux) alliances. As an executive member of ECLIPSE, she used her normal identity of Sya Kireina and was able to find items necessary in becoming a nephalem. She also joined PMSociety as PM25 - Covert, with the alias of Shinobu Yamato in hopes of learning a way to escape Byran’s world, though this initially proved to yield no information. Eventually, she learned that PM88 - Angel '''was in possession of an item of anomalous properties known as the '''Haemothyst, which Sya took from her and, after barely recovering from being mauled to near-death by Wrathorax, became the nephalem known as Vindicta Kireina. Info Appearance Sya appears to be a slightly muscular yet young woman with a tall, hourglass figure. Her hair is tied into two green, thick ponytails, and has green eyebrows too. Sya's outfit consists of a grey jumper with black, vertical lines above a white button-up shirt, along with dark-grey roll-up shorts with a black accent. Her boots are black, knee-length, lace-up and leather. Personality Prior to the events of Darkness of Darachi, Sya was a very kind and exuberant person, always willing to help people whenever the chance came up. However, after finding the corpse of her sister and being trapped in Byran's fictional world, her personality drastically changed. The world's apocalyptic state and the eldritch creatures that roamed it caused her severe trauma, making her become obsessed over escaping and lost all compassion or happiness. After encountering The Resistance for the first time, Sya came across as oddly cheerful, yet deriding at the same time, which was nothing but a facade that masked her anguish and desperation. She has, however, been capable of showing kindness when she befriends Zatsune '''and goes on to almost form a relationship with her. Abilities & Powers Physical Abilities '''Enhanced Condition: '''Sya's physical and mental abilities are far above the average human, being faster, stronger and more intelligent than the peak human condition. She displays these when she can effortlessly dodge attacks from '''Tim '''and '''Teresa, who are inhumanly fast, and when she breaks '''Shiver's '''jaw while meters away from him. '''Hypercompetence: '''Sya is impossibly skilled at everyday tasks, including but not limited to: baking, washing up, tidying, sports, art, et cetera. Supernatural Abilities '''Spatial-Temporal Transcedance: '''Somehow, Sya is able to exist beyong the concept of time and space. If time or reality is warped or changed, she retains her memory of all past events prior to reality or time being altered. Fighting Style '''Mixed Martial Arts: '''Sya is skilled in various martial arts, including karate, tae kwon do and others. Equipment '''Blade of Reckoning: '''Sya posseses a blade known as the Blade of Reckoning, which has the power to damage and kill god-like entities, using anomalous exploits that affect time and space itself. Etymology Sya is a variant of the English name "Sea", which means "body of water." Her kanji surname, Kireina (綺麗な) means "beautiful." Trivia * Category:Blog posts